


The Tangled Red String

by mirakise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakise/pseuds/mirakise
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung x Reader x Lee JihoonHoshi x Reader x WooziThe Red String of Fate"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."





	The Tangled Red String

_You_ slowly stride as you passed his classroom, secretly glancing at the classroom windows, searching for him. You stopped walking as you saw that pink haired boy, busy taking notes in his class. Looking serious as usual, your heart beats faster. Why does _Lee Jihoon_ have to make you feel this way?

It surprised you when he suddenly glanced at your direction. He noticed that you were staring at him so you panicked and ran away.

Your face burned red. He saw you, you who were staring at him, admiring him with a blushing face. You can feel that your heart will explode any time now. You covered your face because you wanted to hide that tomato face.

Since you’re a clumsy person, you are freaking walking along the hallway with your face covered.

 **“Soonyoung, I think the Student Council President is looking for you.”** _Xu Minghao_ informed before _Kwon Soonyoung_ step out of the classroom door.

Soonyoung glanced at Minghao, **“I think he wants to talk to you about the coming Pledis Academy Festival.”**

 **“May be he wanted us to perform on stage again, now that you are finally back.”** _Lee Chan_ said cheerfully, putting both of his arms around the shoulders of Soonyoung and Minghao.

 **“Let’s go. I think President Coups wanted us all to be there since we are a team.”** _Wen Junhui_ said removing Chan’s arms around Minghao so he can join the boys.

Soonyoung as the lead, they were about to leave their room but you passed in front of them, still covering your tomato face. Soonyoung’s eyes followed you as you passed by, he grinned then he took a step out.

Suddenly, you remembered something very important, _Pledis Academy Festival_. How can you forget your mission and the reason why you’re passing by Jihoon’s room? Your mission was to excuse Jihoon, _Hong Jisoo, Boo Seungkwan, Lee Seokmin,_ and _Yeon Jeonghan_ from their class.

President _Choi Seungcheol_ will kill you, you said to yourself. Don’t forget his dark side is scary. You remembered that when he gave you this mission he looks like he badly needs to talk to them plus you guys, who are in charge of the event, were already in a hassle. You guys were given a month and a half preparation because that event is so big and special, people from other school will have to visit your school, so everything needs to be perfect and ready before and during the festival. No second should be wasted.

You switched direction. You need to go back, still, your face covered with your hands but as you switch your direction you bumped into someone because that someone was a lot stronger, you bounced back at the floor.

 **“Soonyoung, please look at where you’re going.”** You heard a rare toned accented voice but beautiful said to the person you bumped into.

 **“Are you fine?”** asked a fluffy looking guy who moved closer towards you, he gently grabbed your arm and helped you stand.

You smiled, **“Yeah, I’m fine.”**

 **“I’m so sorry.”** He apologized.

You blushed and started to repeatedly wave your hands lightly in the air, **“What? No! Ah… It was my fault actually. I wasn’t looking where I’m going. I was actually walking with my hands covered in my face.** ”

He smiled which caused his eyes to be thinner but still cute, **“You’re funny.”**

Your face was an exploded tomato. You noticed, with your peripheral view that the handsome guy beside him gently elbowed him at his side.

 **“Ahh… We need to get going now.”** He said.

 **“Ok… Ah…”** you bowed deeply, **“I apologize again. I’m so sorry. I ought to look where I’m going now.”**

You heard him laugh gently, **“Kwon Soonyoung.”** He reached his hand for you.

 **“{Carat}”** you said and shake that hand of his.

 **“And I’m Wen Junhui.”** Said that handsome guy beside him, you have to admit that that guy looked like a real life angel.

Then Junhui pulled someone at their backs, a guy with light brown curly hair.

 **“And this is Xu Minghao.”** Junhui puts his hands over that guy, Minghao.

Minghao first glanced at Jun then looked at you; he raised his left hand with a wave and smiled, **“Hi.”**

 **“And I’m Lee Chan.”** said that younger looking guy who was at the right side of Soonyoung.

 **“Nice meeting you guys.”** You smiled.

 **“So, see you around.”** said Soonyoung and you replied with a nod.


End file.
